Princess Cadance/Gallery
A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S02e25 twilightsroom.png|Can't say young since she's immortal, but Princess Cadance is happy to see Twilight. Princess Cadance give me hug S2E25.png|Does Anyone notices Smartypants oh whatever just Give me a hug! Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png|Cute little hug for Twilight. Princess Cadance place bandage S2E25.png|Princess Cadance placing a bandage on Twilight's cut. Princess Cadance kind S2E25.png|Princess Cadance is kind. Princess Cadance who's lucky S2E25.png|"I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight." Princess Cadance oh Twilight S2E25.png|Oh Twilight. Princess Cadance anything but S2E25.png|"You're anything but an regular old unicorn!" Young Cadance with filly Twilight S2E25.png Princess Cadance and Twilight as a child S2E25.png LuckyS2E25 02.png CadanceFlashbackHearts S2E25.PNG|Princess Cadance spreading the love. LuckyS2E25 01.png Princess Cadance oh yeah S2E25.png|Oh yeah, that's how you spread love. Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png|First appearance. Princess Cadance not so pleased S2E25.png|Princess Cadance does not look so pleased. Princess Cadance what are u S2E25.png|"What are you doing!?" Cadance and Shining Armor promo image.png Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|This is my happy face and its not in any way diabolical. Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|And here she comes. Princess Cadance not amused S2E25.png|Princess Cadance doesn't look very amused. Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png|SQUEE! Cadance looking unhappy S2E25.png Applejack giving apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Cadance eating apple fritter S2E25.png|Hmm... Princess Cadance tasting fritter S2E25.png|Trying out the food. Cadance insincerely calling the apple fritters delicious S2E25.png|"Delicious!" (Oh really?) Applejack giving bag of apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png|Princess Cadance doesn't look comfortable. Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png Cadance coming in S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png Rarity an honor S2E25.png|Princess Cadance looks indifferent. Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png|Princess Cadance inspecting her wedding gown. Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png|"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png Princess Cadance glare S2E25.png|Her glare is worse than the bat glare. Princess Cadance different color S2E25.png|Princess Cadance wants the dresses to be a different color. Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance freaking out S2E25.png|Pinkie's randomness may be a bit too much for Princess Cadance. Pinkie in front of Cadance S2E25.png Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png|Dat sarcastic look on her face! Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png Pinkie 'thank you' S2E25.png Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png|Princess Cadance being affectionate while Shining Armor ponders about Twilight. Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png|Cadance satisfied because Twilight left. Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png|"Maybe we should just ignore her." Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|Twilight pointing at Princess Cadance. Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png|Shining Armor protecting Cadance from Twilight's pointing hoof. Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|She's behind isn't she. Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png|Princess Cadance being cornered by Twilight. Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png|Princess Cadance blushing out of embarrassment. Cadance intimidated S2E25.png Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png|"Why are you doing this to me!" Cadance running away S2E25.png Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png Twilight crying S2E25.png Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png Cadance 'You will be' S2E25.png|"You will be." Horn glowing green S2E25.png Chrysalis in her Cadance disguise S2E25.png Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png Cadance looking behind S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Real Cadance.png|The real Cadance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"No, wait!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png|"Don't hurt me!" Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png|"Twilight it's me!" Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Impostor yes. Cute...yes. S02E26 Cadance gems.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|A race against time Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake..." Twilight and Cadance S2E26.png|"...with all my friends to celebrate." Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png|"My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together!" Twilight and Cadance 2 S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"...to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Twilight and Cadance 3 S2E26.png Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." S02E26 Cadance mine cart.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 4 S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"...I'll be there very soon!" S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png S2E26 Twilight Cadance flying.png|My love will take flight! S02E26 Splitscreen1.png Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|Noooooo! Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|"We're never going to save him!" Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Gotta love the expression on fake Cadance's face. Cadance surprised S2E25.png|"What?!" S02E26 What did she say.png Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|Oh she knows that voice. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"But how did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Princess Cadance breaks through bridesmaids in the most ingenious way. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|That's how its done! S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png|"She's a changeling!" S02E26 Cadance shadowed over.png|Told ya. I doubt that.png Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png|Cadance see's Shining Armor is under the queen's control. Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png|Cadance is determined to take back her groom. Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Unfortunately Queen Chrysalis blocks Cadance's way. Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png|Princess Cadance looks mighty serious. Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|"Not my Shining Armor!" S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.PNG Rescue Cadance S2E26.PNG|"Now's your chance." Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Thank you,Twilight. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|I'm here...I'm here. S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|"Please... Wake up..." Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Taking her Shining Armor into her arms. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Cadance seeing some bubbles. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|Princess Cadance overjoyed to see Shining Armor back to normal. Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Fearless. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Shining Armor is thinking-"Now is not a good time for hugs." Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Princess Cadance holding on to Shining Armor. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Cadance worried as Shining Armor struggles recreate the spell. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png|The power of love. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png|There is nothing greater than her love for him. Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|Yum! Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Trying Applejack's catering Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Yay! Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Dancing with Pinkie Pie Cadance walking S2E26.png Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadance. Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Ring on Cadance's horn S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png|Cadance and Shining waving to the crowd. Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png S02E26 Party time.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Dancing with my husband. S02e26 weddingdance.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|"Oh!" Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.PNG S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png|TheBridal toss! Miscellaneous Princess Cadance Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012; Princess Cadance's cutie mark is covered up by cloth here. 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Wedding Castle Playset. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Playset packaging. Princess Cadance toy 1.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy, out of box. Similar to the Princess Celestia toy. Princess Cadance toy 2.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy in box. You can press her cutie mark, just like the Princess Celestia toy. Facebook_Princess_Cadance_Shining_Armor_toys_2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor toys. Facebook Princess Cadance toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance toy. MLP FiM Book.jpg Shining Armor Princess Cadance royal wedding stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg Princess Cadance figure.jpg Royal wedding hub.jpg Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Category:Character gallery pages